


Nicked

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill RPF
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Underwear, kal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: You and Henry always miss each other, if you have a work apart. But, you both have a way of easing that loneliness, it just involvedstealingthings from each other.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 47





	Nicked

You dug through the dresser drawer, all but tossing everything out on the floor, in search of your favorite pair of underwear, but alas, they weren't in the drawer. You checked the dirty clothes in the bedroom and down in the laundry room, just in case you'd already worn them and had just forgotten, but they weren't there either. Your shoulders slumped in defeat, you loved that pair of underwear for a variety of reasons, particularly because they were soft and comfy, and were now having to come to terms with them disappearing into whatever dimension clothing seemed to vanish into.

Resigned, you went back upstairs and put on your _second_ favorite pair of underwear, a pair of leggings, packed your furry son, Kal, up into the car and drove to the airport to pick up your boyfriend, Henry.

“How was your flight?” You asked him as he met you at baggage claim.

“It was good, super long, but good.” Henry smiled, bending down to kiss you on the lips.

“I wish I could have gone to Abu Dhabi with you.” You said, as he picked up his bag.

“I do too.” Henry said, slinging his bag across his body and took your hand in his. “It's a really beautiful and unique looking city. You would have loved the beach there, gorgeous sand and amazing blue water. I wouldn't have been able to get you out of the water, if you had come.” He teased you.

“Was Kal a good boy?” He asked, dropping his bag in the back and loving on the Bear.

“The Bear is always a good boy.” You giggled, sliding into the passenger seat and handing Henry the keys.

“It feels good to finally be home with you two again.” Henry said, as you walked into the bedroom with him, dropping his bag on the bed and going into the bathroom.

“Feels good to have you home too, babe.” You told him, unzipping his bag and started pulling the things inside, out.

You tossed the balled up clothing in his bag, the _dirty_ clothes that is, on the floor to put in the hamper after you were done, and set the still folded, _clean_ , clothes on the bed to hang up. You were checking the pockets of his dirty clothes, because Henry being _Henry_ , he always forgot to take the things out of his pockets before tossing them into the laundry basket. The amount of times you'd washed his car and house keys, business cards, pages of scripts he'd taken, folded up and crammed into a pocket, change, bank card and nearly his passport, once, was ridiculous. You were surprised the washer and dryer still worked. But, as you were digging through the pocket of one of his pants, you found, balled up and none other than, your favorite pair of underwear. You narrowed your eyes at the undergarment, slowly pulling it free of the crumpled trousers, dropping those to the floor and turned towards the bathroom.

“Puppy.” You said in a clear, curious tone.

“What's up, Nugget?” Henry replied, appearing in the bathroom door.

“Why,” You held out the blue cotton and lace undies for him to see. “are my underwear, my _favorite_ underwear at that, doing crammed in the pocket of your jeans?” You asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. “I didn't put them there.”

“Um.” Henry turned a bright shade of red and shyly rubbed at his shaved head and bearded face. “I, uh,” He gulped, utterly abashed. “I took them with me, when I left to go film _Sand Castle._ ” He confessed, pressing his lips together.

“Why?” You asked him, growing completely amused.

“They make me think of you.” He admitted, licking his lips. “They _smell_ like you.” He said, reaching out and taking them from you, carefully wrapping them around his hand. “They are the underwear _I_ took off of you, the first time we ever had sex and made love.” He said softly, rubbing his thumb over the lace. “They're also the underwear you were wearing, when we first met.”

“How do you know that?” You asked, blushing yourself now.

“I saw a peek of them.” He grinned, unashamed at that fact. “You dropped your phone and bent over to pick it up, I couldn't help, but take a peek at your ass while you did, you have such a sweet ass. I saw the blue lace edge as you did.” He explained to you. “They're my favorite pair of your panties too.”

“I was probably wearing those undies, when we told each other I love you, and when you asked me to move in with you.” You quipped, giggling. “You got sentimental over a pair of my underwear, and nicked them off to set with you. Did you just stuff them in your pants pocket the whole time?”

“Even in my cameo costume for the movie.” Henry smirked, guilty. “They were pretty much always in my pocket, whether I was filming or not. I do, admittedly, always nick them, when I have to go away without you.”

“That fucking explains, why I can't find them for days, weeks and _months_ , then they _suddenly_ appear when you're around.” You laughed, shaking your head at him.

“Just like my Royal Marines, Commando, sweatshirt you steal, thinking I don't notice you've nicked off with it.” He accused you back, grinning like a fool. “But, I know you're more interested and willing in the theft of my gray shirt with the K on it.”

“I _love_ that shirt!” You exclaim, melting at the mention of it, you'd slept in it the night before. “You were wearing it, when we met!”

“I know, you do.” Henry grinned at you, pocketing your panties. “That's why I try to _smell it up_ as much as I can, if I know I have to leave you.” He revealed, pulling you against him.

“Aren't we both a pair of silly romantics.” You giggled, meeting his lips as he bent to kiss you, resting your hand on the back of his head, the oddity of his curls not being there like they were the last time your hand rested on that spot, made your palm tingle.

“Hopelessly so.” He whispered against your mouth, rubbing his lips against yours and gently nudging your forehead with his. “It'll grow back.” He added, quieter, feeling your fingers and hand stroke his head, trying to get use to the feel.

“It better.” You giggled, kissing him again.


End file.
